Starcrossed
by xxmoonbeam
Summary: Usagi-chan is 18, and in a rut. Mamoru is back in the US; her friends are busy with HS. The world has been safe since Galaxia. What's a girl to do with all of that free time, especially when her future has been preset? And then she saw a shooting star...
1. Prologue

***Star-crossed***

**Disclaimer- I do not own or have any affiliation with Sailor Moon, I just like to write fan fiction. =]

Usagi fumbled with the foil wrapper of her lollipop, releasing a small grunt of frustration during the impatient process. It was night-time in Tokyo, and though Usagi-chan had not yet returned home from school, she found herself at one of her favorite places: the park. Even though she was now 18 years old and in her last year of high school, she still found herself attracted to the place that had brought her so much danger and so much romance.

She ignored the guilt of making her mother worry and shoved the lollipop between pursed lips. "She probably thinks I'm at Mako-chan's, pigging out on cheesecake," Usagi assured herself over the sweet treat. She had been coming home later and going out more frequently; her mother had equated it to a high schooler's good fun. In truth, Usagi had been spending less time with Mako-chan and the other girls, and more time with herself. The usually spunky girl had ceased to find the same fun in arguing with Rei, gossiping with Minako, or eating Makato's baked goods. So earlier that evening, before Mako-chan's cheese-cake had even finished, Usagi had politely excused herself from the group, using the excuse that her mother wanted her home early in order to help with the dishes.

Usagi had felt...different...the last several months. She no longer took the same joy in little things that surrounded her; no longer did she flock over the latest local celebrity sighting. Usagi-chan had even ceased her greatest talent of all: whining. Well, not completely, of course...but for the most part, Usagi-chan had been quiet over the course of the past few months. Since it was exam time, and Usagi was such a poor student, her fellow senshi and friends assumed it was due to her test anxiety. Her mother and father merely assumed she was being a hormoinal teenager. Her brother was busy with his own school-work and video games. Chibi-Usa was still in the 30th century; Usagi would not see her until...well, the thought managed to bring a blush to her pale cheeks. As for Mamo-chan...

As she turned the corner of a familiar walkway, Usagi found herself by the bench she and Mamoru-san so often sat upon. "Mamo-chan," she murmurred wistfully, trailing her free hand along the wood paneling. In a familiar and customary fashion, she sat herself upon the left-side—her side—of the bench. After a moment of silence, however, she fidgeted towards the middle, and overlooked the same view she and Mamo-chan had shared countless times. Usagi-chan closed her eyes for a moment, envisioning the scene—Mamoru, tall and handstome and studious, seated in his forest-green blazer, a book in his hand, those stormy eyes of his intent upon the text at hand. Her aside him, babbling away, content to just cuddle at his side and observe the view, daydreaming about the future...

Mamo-chan was gone. He was the last person who would know of her peculiar temperment. Then again, Mamo-chan was a big part of the reason that Usagi felt so differently, anyway.

After the threat of Galaxia was eradicated from the galaxy, Mamoru once again took up residency in his studio apartment. He enrolled in a local university. Things had returned to normal for over a year; Usagi had been unsettled, but generally _happy. _However, after that year of normalcy, Mamoru was once again offered the oppurtunity to study abroad in the United States. Such an offer was seldom made once, let alone twice, and after the failure of his first attempt, how could Usagi tell him to stay?

The morning of his leave replayed in her mind often...

"_Flight 143 to New York, United States...now boarding in Gate 5-"_

_Usagi fumbled with her hands, unsure of what to do or say. She peeked up at Mamo-chan from behind her veil of golden bangs, tears glistening in ceruluean hues._

"_Usako, don't cry." Mamoru offered those words and grabbed her hands. "Give me a smile before I go to America..."_

_The whole situation made Usagi feel entirely strange. She had been in this situation before; Mamoru had left her, had gone, and then..._

"_Don't worry, Usako. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. You needn't worry about me..."_

_How could she tell him? How could she tell him that it was not the threat of physical harm that she was worried about? How could she tell him that it was the fact that she did NOT feel that overwhelming sense of fear and worry that had her so startled? Her love, a love that was so old and intricate even she could barely fathom, was leaving her—she should be hysterical, barely containable. Though she loved Mamoru and knew she would miss him, Usagi did not have that hysteria._

"Maybe because I'm used to being alone now," she murmurred between licks. When she sat down and really thought about her relationship with Mamoru, they had spent more time apart than they had together. Granted, most of it was all due to evil scum.

In any case, Mamoru _was _the last person to catch on to Usagi's worries. Since his departure, they spoke only weekly through the telephone. She wrote him letters, but he was too busy with his studies, writing papers and taking exams, to have time for a reply. Usagi understood—too much.

"Why do I feel so weird lately?" Usagi questioned herself aloud. It was a combination of reasons, really. She missed the constant companionship of Chibi-Usa, for one—her house felt too empty. Mamoru was gone...and she was lonely. It had been so long since she had been held by him, Usagi had almost forgotten the smell of his aftershave. The girls had been busy with the after-school clubs they had joined in their first year; Mako-chan was now the president of the Cooking Club. Minako was busy with the school's production of a popular American play, in which she had been cast as the lead. Ami, as usual, was concerned with her studies, and since it was exam season, she was even more stuioud than usual. Since Rei's grandfather was getting older, she was learning how to run the temple, and it took up much of her free time. They did not fret over Usagi—their princess was far from danger, afterall. Usagi was not involved in clubs; she was not a good student. And without her boyfriend around to assure her, Usagi felt... useless. She felt like a drifter. And since Sailor Moon hadn't been needed since Galaxia, her feeling of uselessness was only cemented more firmly.

Now that she wasn't amidst a slew of battles and controversies to win her love back, Usagi had time to think...about everything. What was fate? She knew it existed, obviously. She had been told of her destiny since she was 14 years old, afterall...but how was it formed, could it be wavered from, and what were the repercussions of such?

Growing up had matured Usagi, and she found herself really thinking about the reality of being who she was—Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, now Tsukino, Usagi of Tokyo, and in the future, Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. It was like a long car-trip, and she was stuck right in the middle of it. Bored, wanting to ask, "Are we there yet?" The Princess and the Queen, they were both important-but who was she as Tsukino, Usagi? A high-schooler of Tokyo, Japan, and about to graduate? Mamoru wouldn't return for at least three more years. With her boyfriend away and her future set out before her, what was she to do in the meantime? Usagi was left to bide her time until the future came towards her...and it left her feeling more than useless: it left her feeling bored.

It had gotten darker out. Usagi had finished her lollipop. She tossed it into the waste-basket aside the bench, and looked up at the sky. The stars were out now; they were rather vivid in the night-sky, despite the bright lights of the city. Ami was not there to drone on with constellation titles, and so Usagi-chan was free to stare at them blindly. She did not wonder which one was which; the stars only made her think of one thing.

"_Later, Odango."_ the words rang out clearly in her mind, and she thought about the last moment she had seen her star before he had vanished off into the night-sky. Was he alive? Was he back on his planet? Was he looking at the same sky from a different planet? Did he ever think of her...?

Annoyed with the new surge of thoughts that clouded her mind, Usagi stood abruptly. "Time to go home, star-gazing is over-rated," she mumbled, turning to the pathway she had came from.

_No use thinking of things I can't know of—and shouldn't know of, _she lectured herself as she began the long walk through the park towards her house. Why was she thinking of _him, _anyway? She should be thinking of her dear Mamo-chan, hard at work in the United States, so he could be the best King he could be...

But it was not Mamo-chan who had seen her at her weakest moment; had been there to protect her when she was left with nothing, and nobody. Seiya had seen her when she was feeble, scared, and completely hopeless—and he had still loved her and protected her all the while, uncaring of his own life. _Mamoru would have done the same, _she told herself. Still, the point remained...it had not been he who shared the most frightening moment of her life. It had been Seiya who was there to embrace her. She could still smell _his _aftershave...

Usagi gave one last glance to the stars. At that instant, a glint of light crossed the sky. _A shooting star?_ She smiled wistfully to herself. _"I wish that he could see me right now, and know that I was thinking of him." _With that guilty thought in mind, Usagi-chan proceeded to walk home.


	2. A New Evil

*****Star-crossed*****

Disclaimer-I am in no way affiliated with Sailor Moon, nor do I have any part in the Sailor Starlights' song that I will be including portions of.

"_Search for you love…._

…_Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)"_

_Almost 3 years, Odango. I bet your light shines even brighter than before. _Starfighter smiled, bitter sweetly. Why was he so disdained? Along with his fellow starlights, they had rescued their own fiery, beautiful princess. Together, they had all salvaged and re-shaped their home planet. Over the last three years, they had made wonderful progress. They had even found survivors of Galaxia's tragedy on other stars and planets, who had joined in the effort to re-populate and replenish the planet.

Starfighter raked a hand through course black locks absentmindedly, in a fashion that was more out of habit than actual need. He leaned against the railing of his modest home, looking up at the sky above him. It was the first time he had lived alone in his life, actually, and he found himself enjoying the peace and solitude.

"_My lovely princess…"_

"Still humming that tune, fighter?" The sweet but cutting voice of Sailor Starhealer interrupted Starfighter's thoughts. _So much for solitude, _he quipped internally, and turned to look at his fellow senshi.

Though they had planned to dispose of their male forms (Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki), the three had realized upon departure of Earth that their souls had spent too long trapped within the male, human shells. They were still sailor senshi, and their transformation crystals gave them power to return to their true form when summoned, but when they were not in senshi mode, the three stars were still Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki…whether they wanted to be, or not.

While Taiki and Seiya were both taking it in good stride (they were both interested in women, sexually, and had had quite a great deal of fun while playing their roles on Earth), Yaten was having a harder time coping. Though Yaten himself had admitted to having fun in his male disguise, he missed himself- *herself*. As such, the silver-haired senshi spent most of his time transformed as Sailor Starhealer-it was the closest she could come to being herself.

"Healer," Starfighter responded with a smirk. "Still having trouble with separate living quarters, I see?'"

"Not quite, Fighter. The princess has sent me for you. It seems that she has caught a glimpse of some negative energy on the edge of our planet's atmosphere," Healer solemnly declared. The slender senshi pressed delicate palms against the material of her skirt and smoothed out the fabric lightly, awaiting Starfighter's response.

"Negative energy? Perhaps she misinterpreted the energy of a supernova, or-"

"Our princess does not miscalculate. She does not misinterpret. She is never wrong," Healer pressed firmly. "Do not be a fool, Fighter, merely because you do not want more chaos. If our princess was worried enough to express her thoughts with us, we must immediately go to her and see what we can do to ease her worries."

"Hai. Of course, Healer, you are correct," Fighter amended. Without another word, the two headed out of Starfighter's humble facility and into the night of their home planet.

Fighter and Healer rushed along the pathways of Iore, the capital city and stronghold of their planet. The streets were, for the most part, clear-it was late, and though the city was always bustling during daylight hours, night time tended to flock people indoors. Paranoia from their previous crisis left them always in a precautionary state…

Fighter stopped jogging when he noticed that Healer had ceased to move. "Healer, what are you doing? We are only a block away from the palace!"

"Did you hear that?" Healer questioned firmly. Mercurial eyes grew wide, and she pointed in front of her. "Look!"

The sky above the palace had grown dark. A dark sheen of energy radiated from it, and slowly began engulfing the towers…

"Princess! Fighter, let's go!" The two broke off in a lightning-paced run, determined to reach the palace and their flame-haired princess before matters could turn worse.

The two barely passed the courtyard's gates before the dark energy had entirely encompassed the palace. Were they trapped? The darkness sizzled around them. There was no time to find out the answer to their question; the two pressed on.

They pushed open the large, pearlescent doors of the structure, eyes flickering from place to place to find their princess or their fellow senshi. "Taiki! Princess!"

No answers met their yells, but a loud crash from the next room followed by a shriek that sounded like Sailor Starmaker's sent healer and Fighter pummeling through the doorway and upon the scene.

Before them lay their fellow senshi, bleeding profusely from an unseen wound. The princess stood before Starmaker, her face a firm, emotionless mask in the face of…

…a woman? One of almost incomparable beauty, Starfighter noted. She was tall, slender, tan-her look was almost exotic. She was dressed in a glimmering gown of dark purple, one that flattered her glowing violet eyes. Despite her great beauty, the woman's face was one of fury, and she stood with a menacing looking staff clutched within her grip.

"Starmaker; princess!" Healer and Starfighter rushed forward, the transformed senshi standing firmly aside princess, and Fighter kneeling to aid their wounded comrade.

"Starlights?" The princess questioned wearily. Despite her strong appearance, the tone of her voice made it apparent that she had been expelling a great deal of energy.

"More Starlights, I see?" The woman's voice was a sultry purr; she turned glowing eyes upon the newcomers. "Wonderful. Perhaps you will be more cooperative than your foolish friend," she sneered, gesturing towards Starmaker.

"I do not know who you are or what you want, but I will tell you: cooperation is not what you will find here! You will not harm our princess! Star… Sensitive…Inferno!" the silver-haired senshi released her blast at the hostile force, her aim steady.

Starfighter watched in amazement as the energy blast went right through the creature, and…nothing. The beautiful woman flickered; it was then that Starfighter realized she was an apparition. But how could an apparition be causing them harm…?

"Your silly toys will not harm me, and your princess is irrelevant." The woman chuckled, hurtling the blast back at Sailor Starhealer. "What…?" she questioned in amazement, and though she tried to dodge the powerful blast, her light speed laser connected, and sent Starhealer hurtling against back wall of the room. Glowing eyes then slowly turned their gaze to settle upon Sailor Starfighter.

"Starfighter; run!" It was the voice of the princess yelling desperately towards him, and Starfighter watched as the violet-eyed devil sauntered in his direction.

He frowned, then, staring the woman down. _No more time to waste, _he thought. Maker was unconscious, and Healer was down for the count. It was up to him to save his princess. "Fighter Star Power…ma-aa-"

Fighter's words were cut off by the icy grip of the 'apparition' suddenly around his neck. In a movement too quick for sight, let alone reaction, she had appeared next to Fighter and taken him down. Now, she sat atop him, her hands wrapped around his neck, her cold smile upon him. "Sailor Starfighter, eh? You silly boys lack the true knowledge or skill to harness your senshi powers. Better left to professionals." With that said, she plucked Fighter's transformation crystal from his grip and stood.

As the unknown mistress turned, the princess sent a whirling blast of light at her. Somehow, the tremendous energy was absorbed like a sponge. The woman offered the princess a smile. "Foolish woman, can you not see that your attempts are in vain? Stay out of this. I have no business with you or this broken waste you call a planet." She plucked Starmaker's transformer out of her hair, and the starlight turned back into Taiki, still unconscious upon the palace floor.

With slow, deliberate strides, she sauntered across the room to Sailor Starhealer. "Such silly little boys," she murmured again, kicking the unconscious starlight with a light chuckle before she bent to grab the transformer nestled in silvery locks…

…"H-aiieee!" Starfighter aimed a kick at the creature; a fruitless attempt against an adversary that seemed incorporeal. She flickered out, and back into existence, as Fighter launched his attacked. In an impressive recovery, Fighter caught his balance and turned, aiming a swift right hook at the beauty's jaw. The woman caught his fist in a blur of movement. She smiled, faintly…her hand glowed a light purple, and Fighter was sent soaring across the room with a great force that did not match the effort the mysterious woman had exhibited.

She said nothing else, only laughed heartily as she swooped up Healer's transformation crystal. The princess mumbled an incantation, preparing to launch another full-scale attack at the intruder, but the woman flickered out of existence….leaving a great deal of damage and three injured senshi in her wake.

Fighter groaned, his eyes staring up through the roofless palace at the night sky that lay overhead. There was no trace of his enemy. His head pounded furiously; he could still feel that cold, dark energy radiating through him. He heard the muffled voice of his princess as she kneeled aside him, but he could not turn to face her. He could only stare up at the stars. At that moment, he saw a sudden glimmer trail across the sky-and a feeling of familiar warmth surged through his aching body, lightly consoling him. As blackness absorbed his vision and his princess held his head upon her lap, all Starfighter could do was manage to groan… "Sailor…Moon…"

When Fighter opened his eyes to the harsh brightness of daylight, he did not know what to think. After his initial surprise to still be alive, he was then further surprised to see that he felt nothing more than a dull ache throughout his body. After those thirty seconds of bewilderment, he felt the warm, small body upon him. "Princess!-"

"I'm right here, Fighter. Cease your worrying." The voice brought him brief relief, before he once again was alarmed-"Healer? Maker?"

"They are both alive, but still unconscious," the princess assured him. She breathed in sharply, and Fighter looked down to see her up-tilted face, weary, before him.

"Princess, you are not well," Fighter rushed on, clutching her with the delicate affection of a beloved servant.

"No time for such worries, Fighter. Listen," she insisted, pausing to take a breath. "She almost took all of your life force. I spent most of my energy giving it back to save your life, Fighter, and those of the other two senshi. They have not awakened yet," she breathed, "but they will soon."

"Princess-"

"No, Fighter. Listen. I will be fine if I rest, but you must *listen*…her power was one I have never felt before, not even in Galaxia. I fear for what she intends. You must…" she struggled to press on, coughing lightly. Fighter felt her shove something into his grip. "Use this. You must go get Sailor Moon, and you must bring her here. Without your powers, and her great light, we do not stand a chance. And that is why…that is why I have bestowed you with such energy, so that you and your fellow starlights might make this journey. Retrieve Sailor Moon, and return to me here… I have just enough energy to shield our city until you return, but you must hurry…" and with that, she faded off.

"Princess?" Fighter questioned lightly, sitting up. He set her down lightly, with great care. She was not unconscious, but in a state of deep meditation-her entire body was glowing with energy.

"Fighter?" The voice of Starmaker brought his gaze upwards, and he saw his two comrades-back in their male forms, of course-hobbling towards him wearily. "What happened…where are our.."

"We don't have much time," Fighter said coolly. He glanced down at the red ring in his hand, slipping it on his finger lightly. The stored energy of his princess gave him the composure to continue. "We must go and get Sailor Moon."


End file.
